The University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine is highly committed towards training and educating underrepresented minority (URM) students in biomedical research. In order to increase the number of these students, we have developed the Penn Post-baccalaureate Research Education Program (Penn PREP), which will function as a bridge between undergraduate and graduate school. The specific aim of this program is to provide a comprehensive training experience that will empower these students to be successful at applying to and succeeding in graduate programs in biomedical research. The Un iversity of Pennsylvania School of Medicine is uniquely situated to provide such a program because of the outstanding infrastructure that already exists through Biomedical Graduate Studies (BGS) for supporting, training, and mentoring biomedical research students, as well as our previous experience at mentoring minority students at all levels. The cornerstone of Penn PREP will be the opportunity to become immersed in first-rate research by undertaking a long-term (one to two-year) research project. PREP scholars will be able to take courses to supplement their undergraduate academic background. All PREP scholars will benefit from courses in biostatisics, writing and public speaking, as well as GRE preparation. PREP scholars will have their own PREP seminar series, in which they will learn to review literature and understand/synthesize research studies. In addition, they will be invited to participate in all other activities that exist for graduate students, including research seminars, symposium, retreats, conferences, and Bioethics training. PREP scholars will be encouraged to present their research at a national science meeting. Mentoring will be provided from a combined effort of faculty, students, and staff. Finally, PREP scholars will be assisted through every step of the graduate school application process. This preparation should provide the Penn PREP scholars with the background and foundation to excel in graduate school and their future careers.